1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device that executes image processing such as decorating or manipulating an input image and then outputs the processed image to a display, and in particular, to an image processing device that decorates an image of a person's face by for example, changing the person's hairstyle or making up the person and then displays the decorated image on a display or transmits the image through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing devices have hitherto been used which execute image processing such as decoration or manipulation of an input image of a person and then output the processed image to a display or the like. Devices and software are now commonly used which, for example, change the hairstyle of a person in a portrait, have him or her wear a pair of glasses, or make him or her up, and then simulate this situation on a still image.
For example, some of the image processing devices that have been proposed and used for the above purpose display a decorated image by extracting characteristic points from a face image and then superimpose a predetermined image on these points (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-322588).
However, images obtained by these image processing devices are not satisfactory as a simulation of actual images. That is, these devices cannot precisely detect those characteristic points or areas in a face image on which generation of a virtual image is based. They thus fail to sufficiently deal with changes in a person's expression, movements of the face, and the like. Consequently, it is difficult for these devices to apply decoration, manipulation, and the like to an input image and then output the processed image in real time.